LITTLE YOKAI FRIEND
by Aira Aura
Summary: Rikuo already married with Yura and have a daughter named Kuroshi Nura. Being 1/5 yokai is not of her concern at all. She have fun with her life being 3 different personality, making the whole people in Nura Gumi having a headache. Until one day, she found a human girl lying in front of her house wounded and without memories.


**Me : H.. Hi there. It's me Aira Aura. You can just call me Aira. Errr. . .**

**Kitty : *hold Aira's hand* Ganbatte. .**

**Me : *inhale/exhale* This going to be my 5th story and my first Nurarihyon no Mago FanFic. Well, the reason why I want to write this story is for . . Emmnnn . . . How should I said this. .**

**Kitty : Maa. .maa. . Don't be too nervous Aira.**

**Me : *gulp* Well. . I originally want to write this myself. But. . Then I thought. . Maybe I should ask Kuroshi to help me. Since I don't really understand her personality. . And also because she always there for me when I need it. In fact she also read me a bed time story. "giggle***

**Kitty : Soo .. This FanFic is our combination of idea. Since I'm the protagonist in this story.**

**Me : Just think this as our friendship present from me. . I guess. .**

**Kitty : Ok! Move on with the story!**

**Me : This is disclaimer. The manga/anime/characters of Nurarihyon no Mago is not ours but belong to Shiiba Hiroshi-sensei. If it's really ours. . I don't know what chaos will happen.**

* * *

**LITTLE YOKAI FRIEND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Six years later after the battle with Nue was over, Rikuo married with Yura Keikain. They had never thought that they would love each other and getting married by the age of 19. At first, everybody in Nura Gumi protest except for Nurarihyon and Wakana. But when they look at their determined Rikuo when he declared he wanted to marry with Yura, they just agreed with their Sandaimei. Yura has already gotten the permission from all the Keikain family, thanks to Hidemoto. He complaint to other onmyouji that Nura always help them to exorcist dangerous yokai and almost die during the fight with Nue. They can't say anything about it against their legendary onmyouji. Ryuuji just give the green light to her and she was really happy.

Their marriage was very lively. Their friends all present and also with the commotion brought by all yokai in Nura Gumi. Yura had to refrain herself from destroying the yokai, that making the fuss because she will be a part of the Nura family member and become, Yura Nura. Yuki-Onna, Tsurara was very happy when Rikuo and Yura had legally become husband and wife. Before this, she and Yura always argue but gradually becoming friends ever since they work together to save humanity long ago. Kana, Kiyotsugu, Tori, Maki, Shima, all congratulate them. Nurarihyon only smirk at the sight of his grandson marrying his generation's old friend, Hidemoto Keikain, granddaughter.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

On the sakura tree branches there are a figure of person looking to the scenery of the city. The night is beautiful and quiet causes the figure stunned. His silver hair on top and black hair on the bottom, wave gently when the wind blows. His crimson red eyes seem soft towards the sky. Reverie stopped when he heard someone calling his name.

"Rikuo", a short black haired woman walked towards the sakura tree with his mother and Yuki-Onna. Rikuo turned his attention toward the woman that wearing white kimono with sakura petal pattern. She looked at him and smiled. Rikuo jumped from the branch and stood right before her. Rikuo saw his wife showed him a fake smile and he felt annoyed. His mother and Tsurara chuckled and leaves them alone.

"Oi, oi .. you still have a problem with my yokai form? See. . . You just love my Day form only", Rikuo look at her with a teasing and disappoint look.

"I. . It's not my fault! You know I have a bad terms with yokai especially when your night form appear! I have this urge to exterminate you. . .", she paled and keep moving her fingers like she doing exorcist. The night form Rikuo sweat drop over his wife honesty. He shook his head and heard familiar voice in his head.

_"Looks like our wife here still struggle with her Onmyouji instinct",_ the voice of his 'Day' form chuckle.

"Yeah. . She sure is. . But that's what make us fall for her right?", the night form smirk.

_"Yes, because she's really hard to get"_

"Hmnnn. . .", he look at his wife back and pulled her gently into his arms and kiss her on the lips.

"Gahh! Don't touch me!", she pushes night Rikuo hardly till he fall to the ground. Her eyes were spinning. "Gah. . I have married with a person who I hate and love at the same time!", she screamed as she ruffled her hair violently.

"Ow. . ow. . You surely hate me but not the 'Day me'. We're both the same person. Why you doing this to me? And you already pregnant with my child", the night Rikuo said with sad tone catching her attention. She didn't mean it. Maybe she hate the Night form but her hate towards that form already decreased. But she hope his offensive Night form don't come out. It going to be a chaos if he did.

"I'm. . I'm sorry, Rikuo. . I'm trying my best to rid that attitude of mine", her voice cracked and as she wanted to looked at the Night Rikuo, her eyes have been cover by his hand. He leaned forward and whisper near her ear in a soft tone,

"It's alright. You are who you are. Even if it would take you a millennium year to love my night form, I will wait and still love you.". She blushed in a deep crimson shade as the night form had uncovered her eyes and chuckle. She pouts and looks down to her tummy and caressed it gently and smiles.

"I'm just glad that… I'm marrying you, R-Rikuo."

He returned the smile with another and patted his wife head, "And I also glad to be married with you, Yura." Slowly hugging her at the back and nuzzled his face at the crook of her neck, he sighed in content, "I can't wait to see our child born..".

Yura scoffed and giggled lightly, "Aren't you nervous? You're going to be a father, once she set out to the world, you know..", he replied as his other 'Day' form chuckle at the back of his mind, "Oh, I'm nervous alright, but being a father is also a bliss since I get to see our child grows up in this world."

The 'Day' form laughed_, "Just hope that child doesn't behave like us when I was a kid!"_

"..Let just hope that she would be peaceful one.. not a chaos maker during childhood." The Night form sweat drop at his own statement.

Yura smiled and looked up to the sky to see a full moon, shine brightly on the blackness of the sky. No clouds were there to shadow the light and the stars were there accompanying the moon in glitter. "Ahh~ I can't wait to see her to be born in this world."

Yura chuckle when she heard her statement. Rikuo paused when he heard the 'Day' form voiced in his head, _"Wait a minute. ."_

"What is it 'Day' me?", the 'Night' form replied.

_"How does she knows our child is going to be a girl?"_, his 'Day' form deadpanned and making him wonder too.

"Mother instinct maybe?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me : Finally, this is the end for our first chapter. I must get some idea for next chapter.**

**Kitty : *hold Aira's hand* You did a great job, Aira. *kiss Aira's hand***

**Me : *blush* St. .Stupid! Why you did that in front of our reader? !**

**Kitty : I just like you soo much that's all. *grin***

**Me : *face turn to deep crimson* That's it! I'm outta here! * walking away***

**Kitty : *turn face to the reader* Don't you like teasing her. *grin* Well, see you next time.**


End file.
